My home away from home
by lilbitofNalu
Summary: Lucy lived a fairly normal life. That was until she went off to college. What would this new adventure hold for her? Friendship adventure and maybe some love? Follow Lucy and her first year as a FRESHMAN *College AU* Tons of fluff Rated T for later chapters


1\. intro:

She was just your average on coming freshman. She had an average life with both her parents and a dog named plue. Her entire life she stayed in the same town with the same friends doing the same things. This would be her first real time away from home in a small town way in the mountains. As most people would be a bit nervous in her place, Lucy found herself bouncing with excitement the whole car ride. As of right now, Lucy and her parents were in their mini van with all of Lucy's things driving to what would be her new home away from home. It was a grueling 10 hours away from her hometown. Her mom had been crying just thinking about leaving Lucy alone in a new place all alone and so far away. Her dad wouldn't openly say anything but she knew he was sad she chose a school 10 hours away. In all honesty, Lucy knew this school had the best English program. You see, Lucy wants to be a writer, but not just any writer. Lucy hopes one day to be a writer for a travel magazine. One day she plans to travel the world and see all the adventures that await her, but her first adventure would be college. She really had no idea what to expect other then all the tv shows that were about teens getting drunk at frat parties.

So when Lucy first arrived on campus she was greeted with tons of people wearing red shirts with symbols on the front and on the back they said "move in nakama". Lucy's father Jude parked the car and a few "nakama" members helped Lucy and her mother Layla move her stuff into her new room. While the family of three moved through the halls Lucy couldn't help but noticed one thing. How could she have not noticed this before. Her entire floor. no her entire building was co-ed. It was at this Layla and Jude started to notice too. " Here is your room Miss. Lucy. We have orientation at 7 for all new freshman so be there and we will give you a tour of everything you need to know before classes start on Monday." With that the nakama mover left and Lucy looked inside her new home. It was small and had two beds on either side of the wall, 2 small desks, a chair and a closet. It was a small room but she would have to live with it. It was then that she saw a small bag on one of the desks and a note. Lucy walked over to the note and saw it had her name on it. She opened it up and saw it was from her roommate.

Hello Lucy,

My name is Levy! I'll be your roommate starting now. I just wanted to drop off my bag and grab food before unloading my car. I should be back in the room before orientation. Cant wait to meet you soon

Levy

Well, guess she should start unpacking until this meeting. As Lucy started to unpack her mother mad a list of things they would need to pick up or send to Lucy if she needed. Her father however left the room to find a restroom. While he was away Layla took this time to give last minute advice to Lucy.

" Now Lucy, I know your eyes are as good as mine and you can see that there a lot of fine young men around here but just keep in mind that you are here for school not boys. Although I wouldn't mind if you brought home a cute man next time you come home but school first. Also don't forget to call me and let me know you are alive. Unlike your brother Sting who never calls but thats why your my responsible child. Anyway I love you, your father loves you and enjoy college. You only get to be young once. " After those words and a few tears the Hartfelia women were meet with a confused Jude. He told her that they were heading to a hotel for the night and tomorrow they would do groceries in the morning. They all said their goodbyes and parted for the night. It was then that Lucy realized she was alone. It was good practice for her she guessed. After all, after tomorrow Mom and Dad would go home for real and she would have to make friends. That alone was enough to scare her. But after a while she kinda liked being alone. She was able to unpack most of her clothes and was now unpacking her books and listening to her favorite songs. It wasn't until she heard a light giggle that Lucy realized she was no longer alone. " I'm sorry it's just your so cute when you sing I didn't want to interrupt you. Hi I'm Levy your roommate!" but before Lucy could say anything Levy screamed " OH MY GOD IS THAT! YES THATS THE NEWEST NOVEL FROM MAVIS!" The two spend the next few hours talking all about the things they liked and the books they have been reading. Lucy could tell she was really going to like her roommate.

After non-stop talking and unpacking almost everything they both owned it was time for their orientation meeting. She noticed most people walking with their roommates out of their rooms making sure to lock it behind them . She saw many new faces both guys and girls but one person in particular really caught her eye. He was a tall well built guy locking the door 2 doors down. She was sure that she had imagining the glow around him because he just looked too perfect. Although his hair was pink she did find it charming. He was walking with another guy wearing only pants and sporting dark hair. They were arguing about something as they walked past Levy and herself. It was in that moment Lucy swears that he looked at her and smiled. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. The orientation was just a welcome to the new campus, here are the different buildings and this is where you can eat. The real fun wouldn't be till the next day when there was the Freshman carnival. Lucy had heard there would be games and prizes and tons of food. Also there would be events going on all day like bands and sports game tournaments. Lucy couldn't wait for all the fun but now she had to tackle something new…Co-ed bathrooms.

..…..….

Now, to say Lucy was surprised was an understatement. Lucy was overwhelmed. How was she supposed to do her business with guys in the bathroom. she couldn't do it! Lucy being Lucy did the only thing she could think of, she waited till she knew no one was in there to go. After about 10 minutes of waiting she had the room to herself. College was going to be tough if this is what she had to do everyday. After all that waiting and after everything that had happened that day Lucy was really for well deserved sleep. She cuddled into her freshly made bed, set an alarm on her phone wished Levy good night and drifted off into sleep. She didn't know this yet but Lucy's entire life was about to change tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That is it for now. Review below on what you think. This will be my first multi chapter and I hope I don't disappoint.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are exclusively Hiro Mashima's

but the story however is based off of my own experiences. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
